1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for driving a light source, a light source apparatus for performing the method, and a display apparatus having the light source apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying an image using the light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The array substrate includes a plurality of pixel electrodes and a plurality of thin-film transistors (TFTs) electrically connected to the pixel electrodes. The color filter substrate faces the array substrate, and has a common electrode and a plurality of color filters. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. When an electric field generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode is applied to the liquid crystal layer, the arrangement direction of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is altered to change the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer, so that an image is displayed. The LCD panel displays a white image of a high luminance when the light transmittance is increased to a maximum value, and the LCD panel displays a black image of a low luminance when the light transmittance is decreased to a minimum value.
In a local dimming method, driving blocks of a backlight assembly are individually controlled according to the gray scale values of the image displayed on the LCD panel. When the backlight assembly includes a lamp module, the backlight assembly may use a one-dimensional local dimming method according to a lamp shape.
In the one-dimensional local dimming method, the backlight assembly is divided into a plurality of light source blocks, and the light source blocks are individually driven according to gray scale values of the image displayed on the LCD panel corresponding to the light source blocks.
However, when a white image is displayed outside of a light source block, the amount of luminance may be insufficient in a boundary area of the light source block adjacent to the light source block. Further, continuous frame images may cause flickering in the boundary areas of the light source blocks.
Thus, there is a need for methods and apparatuses that can increase the luminance and reduce the flickering in the boundary areas.